Yoohwa Shin
|-|With mask= |-|without mask= |-|Spiritualized= Summary Yoohwa Shin is the leader of the Church of Masks. When she was younger, her family went on a vacation. During this outing, terrible fate befell her family. Yoohwa fell into a river and was swept into a rock, hitting her spine and paralyzing her for the rest of her life. Her brother, Yoohwan Shin, took up the mantle of her protector. Sometime later, they discovered that they could see each other even when they were far away. Then they could even telepathically communicate. Further experiments gave them the capacity to switch bodies. However, switching bodies left Yoohwan in a sleep-like state, not that he minded. He was willing to do anything to give his sister time to walk again. It is because of this that Yoohwan has no knowledge of the church, for each time he's in Yoohwa's body, he is forced to sleep. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 7-C, possibly 7-C | At least Low 7-C, possibly 7-C ''' '''Name: Yoohwa Shin Origin: The Gamer Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely 19 Classification: Leader of the Church of the Masks Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Can use Kwon's skills), Is capable of seeing her brother when he isn't there, She can also switch bodies with her brother, Telepathy, Mana Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, She can call various members of the church to aid her, Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Time Acceleration, Danmaku, Her mask can steal souls and possess the masked body, Her mask can also control the mind, Forcefield Creation, Can control non-magical energy swords, Power Nullification (negated Jee-Han's wind spell), Can create ID Barriers, She can directly share her emotions and feelings as well as those of the church through her mask, Resistance to Information Analysis, Life Absorption (One of the members resisted Lolikiano's attempt to drain their life energy), physical attacks (described as immune) and Mind Manipulation (as stated by Han Jee-Han), Transformation into her spiritualized form, increasing her physical statistics, can see past illusions and possibly dispell them, Fire Manipulation while transformed, can transform non-physical magic into energy ( heat, cold etc.) | Same as before, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Accelerated Development, Dimensional Storage, Obtained several unknown abilities Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Comparable to a Church of the Masks arc Han Jee-Han), possibly Town level (Is much stronger than kwon), higher while spiritualized (Superior to Kwon) | At least Small Town level, possibly Town level, higher while spiritualized Speed: Superhuman reactions and flight speed ordinarily. At least Massively Hypersonic+ with fast thinking, multi-thinking and time acceleration (On par with Han, and managed to blitz him during their fight), Speed of Light attack speed with light spells Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class, possibly Town Class with spiritualization | Small Town Class, possibly Town Class with spiritualization Durability: Small Town level, possibly Town level with forcefields (Members of the church can block Han and Kwon's attacks with their barriers) |'Small Town level, '''possibly '''Town level' with forcefields Stamina: Average, can take stamina from other members of the church of masks Range: Dozens of meters with projectiles, likely farther Standard Equipment: Wheelchair Intelligence: Very high. One of Han's few credible threats in all areas. Created the Church of Masks and has adapted to Han's unique skill set on multiple occasions. Weaknesses: Her brother. Mention of him is enough to goad her into a fight. She also has the capacity to use magic to heal her legs and fight with her fists, but she opts not for personal/emotional reasons. Spiritualization makes it impossible to use magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Divine Connection: A spiritual connection Yoohwa shares with all those within the church. This allows her to use the abilities of those within the church, as well as draw power from them. There are currently 500.000 members, though she plans to connect all in the world. Mental Connection: A mental link that Yoohwa shares with every member of the church. This allows them to have knowledge of everything any member of the church has. Including techniques of both those within the church and those, any member has faced. Fast Thinking: This technique increases the thinking power of the brain. It increases the speed of one's own thoughts, slowing down their perspective of time. Multi Thinking: To allows the user to think several thoughts at once. Yoohwa's divine connection makes such a thing possible, and simple for her to use. This technique allows her to unleash multiple spells at once. She used this to gain the thinking power of 50 people at once, and immediately casted 4 spells simultaneously afterward. Basic spells: *'Magic Arrows:' Yoohwa releases a slew of yellow arrows composed of mana towards the opponent. Lightning spells: *'Lightning Hammer:' Yoohwa creates a hammer of lightning that crashes down upon foes. *'Thunder Spears:' Yoohwa unleashes a barrage of spears imbued with the element of lightning. Temporal Spells: *'Time Acceleration:' Yoohwa accelerates her perception of time, similar to Han. This increases her reaction speed and allows her to cast spells faster. She can accelerate her perception by up to five times. Soul Flame Fist Style: Power based upon the souls latent in an area that has not moved onto the afterlife and are instead, wandering around. Users of this ability capture these souls in order to use them to power themselves, they can also burn their own soul to increase their power. It specializes in pressure points and internal damage, being able to stop blood flow and breaking bones with no visible damage. *'Black Flames': The combination of all the other flames. It allows the creation of explosions, burning through magic and barriers and enhancement of their muscles. *'The Drill Technique:' Yoohwa strikes multiple pressure points across her opponent's upper body using two fingers. This technique blocks the flow of blood vessels and prevents the afflicted from moving. This technique can also be used for healing. *'Spiritualization: '''Transforms, increasing strength by an immense amount. It is further improved thanks to divine connection '''Gamer's Mind: '''Allows to keep a calm mind, gives immunity to mental effects, including forced sleep, mind corrosion, empathic manipulation and normal emotions to an extent (Can still emote, but it will not hinder their fighting skill) '''Gamer's Body: '''Allows the user to view reality as a game, makes enemies drop loot once defeated, can obtain XP upon completing tasks and defeating enemies, allows to level up abilities (even trivial abilities like cooking, massage, and observing objects obtain supernatural abilities), damage to the body is also perceived as HP loss, and doesn't hurt the body permanently '''Key:' Church of Masks arc | Current Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Gamer Category:Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Cold Users Category:Tier 7